Harry Potter And The Malfoy Manors Basement
by daniel radcliffe
Summary: AV:set after 5th year. Harry goes back to school after Sirius's death only to change. One by one his friends disapear did Harry have something to do with it?
1. Truth without lies

** Chapter one: Truth Without Lies**

He was running through the corridor heading straight for the end. Ignoring the yells behind him he bursts through a door, jumps down the stairs, reach's his godfathers hands and drags him away from the veil of death. Sirius looked down upon Harry's tearful face and hugs holds him close, whispering into his ear "Let me go Harry it's to late." Harry looked up surprised at his godfathers words to see his face changing, melting into a different form, one of a woman whose glasses magnified her eyes to the size of saucers. And she croaks "you are the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord."

And all faded to darkness.

"Harry, Harry! What's wrong? What's happened"  
"Leave him Hermione. Hey Harry was it another vision"  
Voices far too many for him to stand. He opened his eyes to see his best friends elbowing each other out the way to get a better look at him.  
"No, not a vision," he replied grimly. "just a nightmare that's all." But they still seemed worried as they helped Harry back onto the trembling seat. Silence was up taken as Harry still seemed rather shaken.

Ron broke it first.

"But you were saying or rather croaking 'you are the one to vanquish the dark lord'" Harry grimaced, he still hadn't told them the truth behind the prophecy intent on changing the future layed out before him. But it seemed that it would never happen so he finally told them everything. From his past to his foretold future as the day drifted into night and the Hogwarts express ran away from all the hustle and bustle of daily muggle life. And as the train rolled into Hogsmeade station, Hermione was as white as a sheet and Ron was sounding like Professor Quirrill.

"N…no…s…surely…..b..b…but isn't there a….a….way..o….out of I…it?" He shot a glance at Harry as though waiting for him to yell 'just kidding' but when none came he held on tightly to Hermione for support. Yet she looked as if she could barely hold a fly let alone a young man, but she walked on doing her best to hide her feelings from Harry. Though her feelings were unclear Harry could tell she was going to look in every book in the library determined to find a way out of the prophecy.

"Hermione…." but he was interrupted by the long drawling voice echoing through the fog surrounding the platform. "Heard you collapsed on the train again Potter, Pity I wasn't there to take a picture otherwise you would been more of laughing stock than those mud bloods are." And Malfoy stalked off, pushing timid first years and excited third years to the side. And Harry noticing this gently said to Himself: "This is gonna be our toughest year yet."


	2. The old and the new

Disclaimer: I didn't do this last chapter so I will do this now for both chapters, I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's character's, although I wish I did. 

**Chapter Two: The Old And The New**

The clouds broke and rain poured down upon the black mass of students filing into the great hall. As Harry and the still ever silent Ron and Hermione passed through the oak doors leading inside the great hall, a firm hand pulled Harry away from his friends and led him into a nearby classroom.

"Potter," Harry turned around curious as to whom the voice belonged and found himself shocked to see Professor Snape sneering down upon him, not in his usual evil way but in a smile that seemed stolen from a clown. "It is Professor Dumbledore's wish that I shall no longer have the strain of teaching a buffoon like you occlumacy this year. Instead it is his unfortunate duty to continue your lessons"  
Harry then realised why Snape was wearing that smile, it was because he was finally able to get rid of him. "You shall turn up at 7pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays outside his office. Good day." And without another word he swept out of the room leaving Harry to ponder on whether or not to go to the great hall and the starting feast.

He decided against it and headed straight to the Griffindor common room letting his feet lead the way. Once at the fat lady's corridor he realised that he was being followed and casually turned left before he reached the portrait, finding himself in a muggle studies classroom and hiding behind the door.

Draco Malfoy walked in and Harry felt an unusual feeling pass through but pushing it aside he spoke,  
"Following me now Draco, that's not like you. And without your guards too how….unexpected." He smiled as Malfoy turned to face him only stopping once he realised that he had called Malfoy by his first name.  
"Har…Potter," He spoke seemingly embarrassed by almost calling his enemy by his first name. "Why aren't you in the great hall. Is it because the welcoming feast is beneath you? Or maybe you just cant stand that mudblood granger sitting next to you"  
"Watch your mouth Malfoy. I didn't feel like going to the feast. Any way why aren't you there? And why are you following me?" He replied, his temper rising fast.

Malfoy didn't reply, instead he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry's chest.  
"It's time you learned that being Dumbledore's favourite does not mean that you can do what you want and run amok to those smarter than you . Putting my father in Azkaban was stupid and you should have known better than to think you could have got away with it." He laughed as Harry stared worriedly at his wand.  
"Put it down Malfoy. You don't want to do this"  
"Put it down," He mocked, voice going a few octaves higher. "Never, I'd rather die than miss this chance." He stepped so close to Harry that his wand was painfully poking Harry's ribcage. "You survived the dark lord thanks to your dear old mum, but no one is here to save you now. Say hi to your parents for me." and without warning he stepped back and shouted,  
"AVADA KE"  
"NO!"

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and hit the far wall with a clatter. Malfoy stared blindly around the room turning left and right looking for the intruder. His hands came into contact with an invisible material which quickly dropped revealing, not Dumbledore like Harry had hoped, but Voldemort.

Harry faltered, breathless and scared he fell to the floor. All he saw was Voldemort holding a wand at him before he collapsed cracking the glass on his glasses. And Voldemort laughed until the final drop of rain hit the window paine.


	3. Wonderings of children

Disclaimer: let me make this clear I do not own the Harry Potter series (however much I may want to) 

**Chapter Three: Wonderings of children**

"…..and now a nightcap to you all. Goodnight." And Dumbledore walked so fast out of the side door that the students could have sworn that he flew as his cape fluttered and disappeared behind the professor's entrance.  
"I'm stuffed, where do you suppose Harry is?" Ron asked loudly. The mention of Harry brought fear to Hermione's eyes but she answered without a waver in her voice.  
"He's probably in the common room waiting for us. First years, first years! This way please." And so Hermione and Ron led the new Griffindor's towards the fat lady's portrait giving important pieces of information as they went. Once the timid first years had been shown to their dormentries Ron sat by the fire in one of the old and battered arm chairs. Hermione however stared out of the window thinking about what they would be learning this year and what homework she would receive tomorrow.

The portrait opened and Harry stepped in, tired and weak but strong enough to sneak past his best friends to avoid awkward questions. As he wandered towards his four poster bed Ron entered the dormentry . Ron's face went from pleasantly tired to surprised, and his eyebrows shot up into his hair.  
"Where have you…." He stopped himself because one look at Harry and he knew that whatever had happened to him now was not the time to talk about it. So allowing Harry to get into bed for his much needed sleep, Ron got undressed and sunk into his bed pulling the covers over himself, and Neville's snores echoed well into his dreams.

_'A clock struck Twelve with snores instead of bells. A black cat purred affectionately, wrapping itself around his legs before running away in fright as a dark figure approached.  
"Harry, what's going on?" But all Harry done was laugh and as he did a light shone out of nowhere on to Harry's right arm, making visible the thing dreaded by all wizards._

_The Dark Mark._

_Ron screamed in terror, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true but still Harry laughed. The world around him became blurred, yet Harry's ever laughing face became clearer. Their surroundings were black and still Harry laughed until the darkness finally enveloped him.'_

"AGHHH!"

Ron awoke the whole tower with his screaming. He had sub-consciously wrapped his quilt and curtains around him and was slowly becoming a tangled mess on the floor.

He had fallen out of bed.

Seamus and Dean were helping him out of the bundle and when he had been freed he jumped over and ran over to Harry's bed. He pulled the curtains…..no Harry. He pushed past Dean and knocked Seamus over in his haste to get to the common room….empty except for crookshanks purring contently on the armchair he had sat at earlier. Knowing that it was well past midnight Ron went un-easily back to bed determined to talk to Hermione in the morning.

In the great hall the next morning Ron and Hermione sat contemplating Ron's dream and Harry's disappearance.  
"If he isn't back by lunch we'll go see…." She stopped, staring awestruck at the great hall doors. A black haired man wearing tight fitting leather jeans and a black t-shirt underneath a Griffindor cloak had entered the hall with a sneer to rival Snapes. He made his way over to the table at which Ron and Hermione were sitting at. Walking past Colin Creevy, a camera was pressed into his face. Harry angrily pushed the camera away muttering "filthy mud blood." Colin being the only one who had heard him ran out of the hall in tears leaving his brother to wonder what on earth was wrong.

"Mr Potter here is your timetable, and where can I ask have you been?" Professor Mcgonnagal spoke in a demanding tone. Snatching the timtable out of her hands he replied,  
"It's my business where I have been, not yours. So get lost." Smiling evilly he stormed out of the hall leaving Lavender and Pavarti swooning in his wake.  
"Hermione, what do you think has happened to him"  
"I don't know. I really don't know."


	4. Helpless

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I never will so don't sue.

AN: sorry I took so long to update but the homework I have received lately could kill. Anyways the next chapter is here now so don't panic!

**Chapter Four : Helpless**

"Master he is settled downstairs. What shall I do now? A mouse like man asked as he kneeled down before a tall, cloaked man. The man turned, his snakelike eyes glaring at the speaker as though judging how worthy he was.

"He's settled…..good. Wormtail find out how our substitute is doing whilst I visit our young…guest." He smiled mischievously as he watched worm tail bow his way out the room. He opened a door to his left that led down into the basement and made his way into its dark and dreary depths. There stood several cages each with a set of chains stored safely inside them.

"You….bastard." A voice choked from one of the cages. "You sick, demented bastard." He continued, struggling to breathe as he watched his captor smirk at him. He screamed, and his hands clutched his head in agony.

"I would watch what you say. You wouldn't want to be dead before your so called saviour can save you would you?" He watched as the young boy glared at him. "Wont be long now. Soon all your pathetic little friends will be here, including that muggle loving fool Dumbledore. And then they will have the pleasure of watching you die before they die themselves."

His laughter echoed around the basement. And the young boy's tear stricken eyes shone with a mixture of fear and worry, with the realisation of his predicament.

He was not getting out of there alive.

AN: ok sorry it's a short chapter but I promise that it will get better and longer soon ( I hope) any way please review as I have only had one review so far and I would really like to make it an even two or even four.


	5. Talks with a friend

Disclaimer: I do not own this, I don't even own my own clothes so don't sue you wont get nothing.

A.N: sorry about the no updating thing no excuse I'm afraid unless you want to come up with one for me

**Chapter five: Talks With A Friend**

"Hey Harry, What's up?" Ron Weasley asked his bestfriend as he sat down next to him in potions. Harry turned, looked him up and down before replying scathingly, "Next time you want to ask pointless questions, bite your tongue okay."

Ron stared back shocked at the reply. He turned away, determined not to wind Harry up any further. It wasn't until the end of the lesson that Harry spoke again.

"Ron, when you see Hermione tell her that I want to meet her at break in moaning myrtles bathroom. See you." and he turned away walking towards the charms corridor. Ron stared blankly at Harry's back.

"But we've got History of Magic next! Harry where are you going?" He called out. But Harry just held his hand up in goodbye and continued on up the grand staircase.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Hey Hermione." He spoke as he neared the queue to enter professor binns classroom.

"Hi Ron, Where's Harry?" She asked quizzically, seeing that her green eyed friend wasn't there.

"I honestly don't know. Before he left though he asked me to tell you to meet him in moaning myrtles bathroom, and I'm guessing from his look alone."

"Hmmm¼..he's going to miss class but I suppose if its important, hey where's Neville?"

"I don't know."

"Enter please"

Ron shrugged and began to head into the classroom before Hermione stopped him. Seeing the look on her face he smiled and placed a finger to her lips.

"I'm sure he's fine Hermione. He's probably gone to see Dumbledore or something."

She nodded in agreement and followed Ron into the classroom.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Hermione left Ron, promising to tell him everything that Harry talks about. Her bag kept slipping off her shoulder as she neared the bathroom. Harry was standing outside of it patiently waiting for her.

"Hey Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing, can we go for a walk by the lake please?"

"Sure." And she followed Harry outside and towards a secluded spot by a bunch of trees next to the lake.

"Hermione," Harry spoke with his back to her. "I've wanted to tell you something, for a long time now. You've got to promise though that you wont run away."

"I promise." She had become curious as to what he had to say. She moved closer to him and noticed that he was foddering with something. She was about to ask what he was doing when a rustling in the trees stopped her. A flash of light flew towards her and she fell to the floor arms and legs clamped together before she could scream. Harry stood over her smirking.

"Got what you deserved you filthy little mud blood" He sneered at her, "Good shot," He spoke to a person approaching her them. Hermione fainted when she saw her attacker, Voldemort.

A.N: well there you have it next chapter you'll see what happens to Hermione. thank you to GinnyWeasley36 for noticing the mistake, and thanks for reviewing!


	6. Trapped and not alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so therefore I do not own any of the characters therefore you shouldn't sue.

**Chapter Six: Trapped and not alone**

When she awoke a few hours later it took her a few seconds to realise that she was chained to a wall in side a rather small cage. She sat up to properly view her surroundings and saw cages all around the room. She noticed a small figure in a cage across from her.

"Hello? Excuse me?" She called out. The figure moved slightly as though it were only half awake. She noticed a mass of hair and came to the conclusion that it was probably a cat of some sort, but before she could dwell on it any longer a door clicked open and a hooded figure walked into the room clutching a slice of bread which he quickly threw into Hermione's cage before walking away. Crawling over to it she noticed that the creature had not received anything. She ate the bread quietly thinking that maybe it had already eaten.

A/N: ok sorry I know it's a short chapter but it needed to be put in otherwise you might get confunded or something. So what is this creature, and what will happen when the others realise that she is missing?


	7. Plans in action

Disclaimer: Do not Harry Potter, Never will own Harry Potter, However I do love Harry Potter.

**Chapter seven: Plans in action**

"Ah, there's our little Ronnikins. We were wondering where you had got to, we had thought that maybe you had snuck off with your girlfriend to the third floor broom cupboard but nope you're here and well where is she?" Fred mocked clearly wanting to annoy Ron but Ron was too deep in thought to notice.

"What, you mean you don't know where she is either?" He asked quickly, eyes darting up to meet his brothers eyes.

"Nope, but that reminds me. Harry said he wants to speak to you urgently said something about Hermione…."He replied and watched as Ron bolted from his library seat and towards the Griffindor common room.

Harry was standing outside waiting for him.

"Harry? What's happened? Where's Hermione?" He asked urgently. Harry didn't reply he just looked around him before dragging Ron down the corridor and into a side room. He pushed Ron in first and closed the door behind himself whilst Ron was staring transfixed at the rooms occupant. Before he could speak he was stunned by Harry. He fell to the ground hard and Voldemort congratulated Harry before levitating Ron's unmoving body out the window and flying off into the night.

Harry left the room quickly and headed back down the corridor intending to go to the great hall for dinner when an idea struck him and he rushed to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later and rushed to the common room with multiple cuts and a bloody nose. He ran into Ginny who immediately noticed that he looked badly beaten.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Voldemorts…..Voldemorts got Ron…think he's got….Hermione….Only just….got away." He panted.

She snapped into action putting Harry in a seat and calling Fred and George over.

"Now Harry, where did it happen?" She asked urgently.

"About nine doors down on the left." She gave him a quick nod and then ran out of the common room with Fred and George. He smiled softly and then sneaked out after them careful to avoid being seen.

He watched as they entered the room stealthily. He heard a gasp and sneaked in to see Ginny on the floor eyes shut and unmoving. Fred and George turned around in circles trapped by Death eaters. They saw Harry and called for help but Harry just smiled mischievously and allowed the Death Eaters to stun them.

"Five down, five to go." He muttered to himself watching as three of the Weasley family were taken via the window by the Death Eaters.

A/N: Well there you go another chapter, next chapter Hermione again but this time with some company. Please review!


	8. Suspicous Thoughts

Disclaimer: me not own Harry potter, all me own is a can of coke and a hairbrush. So there is no point in suing me as I have nothing for you to gain from it.

**Chapter Eight : Suspicious Thoughts**

Three days had past since she had arrived in the basement, and she had seen so much in her opinion. Ron, Ginny and the twins had arrived and were placed inside separate cages and chained to the floor like she was. The mysterious lump of black had been taken away one night and presumably taken to the room next door as frequent screams of pain could be heard during meal times.

When no one was guarding them they began to talk about means of escape and how they ended up in this predicament. It had soon become apparent to all of them that Harry had lured them into a trap. They spent hours plotting revenge on their once kind hearted friend. But Hermione could still not understand Harry's sudden change of attitude. She couldn't voice her feelings out loud because Ron kept criticising him and planning his long and painful death, but she felt deep down in her heart that Harry did not mean what he had said. And she remained pondering on this thought as screams from next door resounded around the room.

A/N: I'm sorry I know it's a short chapter but it just needed to be said. Chapters will be getting longer soon, I promise. I may or may not be updating again today it just depends if I can be bothered. Any ways next chapter Dumbledore tries to do something.


	9. Dumbledore steps in

A/N: okay I could be bothered here's another chapter. don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah how many times do I have to say this I am J.K. Rowling and I am not mad just because I look poor and I do not have any children does not mean that I do not own this.

**Chapter nine : Dumbledore steps in**

Harry sat contently down on one of the red chintz armchairs in the Griffindor common room. He stared at his surroundings smirking at the Griffindor's who avoided him and kept to the shadows of the room so as not to be seen. He was about to pick up his potions homework and recheck it when the portrait hole opened revealing a tall, grey haired man.

"Mr Potter, would you come with me please." He spoke firmly. Harry got up and grudgingly left the warmth of the fire to follow the man out.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I ask as to what or rather why you want to talk with me?" Harry asked politely but with the reflection of the professors firmness in his voice.

"I will explain all when we are safely in my office."

He walked even faster and before long Dumbledore had said the password and they were sitting face to face with each other with a desk as the only barrier between them.

"Harry, I will be honest with. Since you have returned this year your attitude to both your work and your classmates has been quite frankly appalling. I have had complaints from various members of staff and students all of which stating that you in some way or another insulted or acted rudely towards them. Your grades are falling and so is your attendance. In fact the only class that you have improved in is potions where you have gone up from a D to a B. This is quite worrying. I know your missing Sirius but this is a bit over the top. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Dumbledore finished. He had spoken so fast and so much that Harry was still absorbing the first sentence. Dumbledore noticed this and his face softened. He got up and moved around the table to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I know this is hard for you, but please tell me what's wrong. I'm here to help."

"Professor, I appreciate your concern but I'm afraid I've got a rather a lot of homework that needs my attention or it will just sky rocket. Do you think that we could have this chat some other time, say tomorrow?" Harry replied with an edge of hope in his voice.

"Of course. My room is being used tomorrow so maybe we could do it somewhere else. Lets see, how about tomorrow at seven o clock in Hagrids hut. I believe he is busy visiting a terminally ill friend in hospital tomorrow so his hut should be free."

"Okay then sir. I will see you tomorrow." And Harry left the room without complaint. He reached the corridor below and turned right muttering "Seven o clock tomorrow then I will have my revenge."

A/N: Slightly longer but hey things are about to get interesting. Next chapter were back with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Fred and George. Read and review!


	10. Good News

Disclaimer: I really am getting sick of telling people that I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would have a better computer.

**Chapter Ten : Good News**

"Master, our spy has good news for you." Wormtail spoke eagerly to his master keen to relinquish the news he has.

"Good news," He replied slowly, clearly interested. "Wormtail, please do tell."

"He says that he has Dumbledore in his grasp. Tomorrow between seven and seven-thirty pm, Dumbledore will be transported to Malfoy manor's sitting room for retrieval." Wormtail watched as his master, Lord Voldemort, smiled evilly.

"Our plan is almost at an end Wormtail. Soon Dumbledore will be joining our hostages downstairs and we can watch as his calm and composured mind slowly goes mad." His laughter echoed around Malfoy manors kitchen and well into the basement where the four red headed Weasley's and Hermione stared worriedly at each other.

A/N : Another short chapter I know but hey it's an update. Read and review!


	11. A question awnsered

A/N: I am so sorry for the long update, I was banned from the computer a while back and now I am doing my exams so updates will be random for a while, but things will get back to normal soon. Anyways here you go…

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I never said I owned it, so don't sue me. Please L

**Chapter eleven : a question answered**

Harry's lessons the following day went extremely quickly, to him it seemed like it was only lunchtime yet he found himself sitting down to eat dinner. The whispers that had been following him since his friends had disappeared had not stopped and he was beginning to get irritated by his unofficial bodyguards following him around at every waking hour, the upside to this is that they take the blame for any rule breaking he accidentally caused, the downside is that there Slytherins or more precisely Crabbe and Goyle. They were watching him now, not even touching the food that was set in front of them, watching him as he ate his pork pie. He stole a quick glance at the head table and saw Dumbledore watching him intently. Finishing off his pork pie Harry got up and made his way past the few Griffindor's that had dared to eat near him. He quickly exited, failing to hide the wide grin that was spreading across his face, and made his way out into the dark and windy grounds. As he headed down to Hagrids hut a short and sharp blast of ice cold air caught him off-guard, and he fell hard onto his left leg. Still recovering from the shock of falling over he lay on the ground unmoving and barely breathing as the cold air continuously made unwelcome returns. Footsteps echoed into his ears and he finally turned to face the man approaching.

"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked whilst checking to make sure that nothing was broken. Once satisfied that Harry was ok he helped him up and brushed off the dirt which Harry had accumulated from lying on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Harry replied, carefully trying to keep his balance, "Just a little disorientated, that's all." But Dumbledore kept looking at him with his infamous piecing stare. "I'm alright, honest." Harry agitatedly spoke and he marched off towards Hagrids hut before Dumbledore could say another word. The headmaster moved as if to follow him when something caught his eye. He bent down to pick up the glittering object and found that it was a ring with the initials - H.J.P. - inscribed on it. Concluding that the ring belongs to Harry he began to run after Harry and towards Hagrids hut. However before he could reach it he felt an odd sort of jerk from behind him and he suddenly found himself travelling very fast to an unknown destination.

With a thump Dumbledore landed in a clearing of a dark wood, still standing but greatly unbalanced.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Dumbledore's wand flew out of his cloak pocket and into the hands of a black cloaked man. With no wand and no means of escape he was trapped by the surrounding Death Eaters. He knew he had been led into this trap by Harry but he could not figure out why. It was just before the Death Eaters stunned him and he fell into unconsciousness that he realised why Harry had been acting strangely the past few months.

"Harry is a Death Eater."

A/N: well there you have it another chapter at last sorry if it's a bit short, but anyway review, review, REVIEW…if you want….


	12. New Arrival

Disclaimer: unless J.K. pops in suddenly for a cup of tea and then gives me Harry Potter as an early Christmas present then I don't own this

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this but I am doing my a levels right now so you'll have to forgive me. Anyway after reading this you could always review or something you know that's always nice.

**Chapter Twelve: New Arrival**

Halfway through the night the doors to the basement crashed open lighting the dark corners of the room. Three or four death eaters glided down the stairs and moved towards the cage that sat opposite Hermione. The one in which she had seen a cat in at the start of her imprisonment. They opened the cage door with a flick of a wand and threw a bundle into it whilst connecting chains to both the wrists and ankles. After closing the cage and leaving to go back upstairs Hermione took a look at the newcomer. He was unconscious and in robes of blue with a muddy purple cape. Glasses hung askew as though he were asleep. A long silver beard was flowing down unceremoniously past his waist.

"Dumbledore…Oh god no, not Dumbledore." Her heart started thumping against her ribs as she now thought about the students in danger. She wondered how such a powerful enemy against Voldemort could have fallen so quickly after the kidnappings had begun. 'Harry must of trapped him and transported him here' her eyes welled up at the thought, "Please no, not this…please…"No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that Harry was no longer fighting for the light, she just couldn't accept that Harry could do whats he done tyo anyone let alone his own friends. Unbeknownst to her a pair of Emerald eyes stood at the top of the stars watching her cry, before closing the basement door and leaving the captives in darkness.

Dumbledore stirred, slowly lifting his head, wincing ever so slightly at the bruise he had obtained thanks to the death eaters that had brought him here. His eyes rose in shock as he saw the cages surrounding him. He saw his own cage and felt the chains that bound him to it. A pair of dark brown eyes met his. He realised with a jolt what had happened to Harry's friends. They were betrayed. By Harry. The same Harry who had betrayed him. The same Harry who had scraped them out of trouble year after year. The same Harry who they had thought was their friend.

The night passed quickly and not a word was said for fear of waking the others. A loyal death eater came downstairs with a small loaf of bread in his hands. He threw a slice into each of the occupied cages before hurrying into the adjourning room. After eyeing his piece suspiciously he picked it up and took a small bite out of it. To his starved taste buds it felt like heaven, but before he could continue eating a piecing scream reached his ears as it echoed around the basement. Dumbledore felt that he knew that scream somewhere. He just couldn't place where.

"Wha…What…Professor!" Ron yelped with a start waking his siblings and capturing the attention of Dumbledore. Hermione simply continued looking into space, as though the screams from the next room were merely a morning alarm clock. "How…How on earth?…Oh boy." He finished still not able to speak properly. No one answered his feeble attempts at speaking, and the only sound to be heard was the feeble groans from next door.

A/N: Ok I know another short chapter but I have already written this im just typing everything up at the mo. But anyways who do you think the screams are coming from who ever guesses correctly will receive a cookie but not until later when everything is revealed. J


	13. A lie and Action

Disclaimer: I do not know how many times I have had to write this nor do I care I do not own this computer, I do not own these clothes, I do not own my own shoes so do you really think I own my own hai…I mean Harry Potter?

A/N: here's another chappie do dah do dah here's another chapter so review today! HEY!

**Chapter thirteen: A lie and action**

There were rumours flying around Hogwarts, as to what had happened to Dumbledore. People were saying that he's been trapped in his office or that he's been killed or captured, and to Harry's amusement that Dumbledore had been turned into a broomstick and is now being used by the chudley cannons in an attempt to get them to win a game. The teachers were becoming highly annoyed by the constant questions by students over what had happened, and found themselves making an announcement to the whole school that Dumbledore was missing. Order members had arrived in school to gather information, and Harry found himself continuously followed by both Order and teachers, it was as if he was about to vanish right under there noses.

After a day of amusement and mayhem Harry was called to professor McGonagall's office.

"Potter." McGonagall spoke indicating a chair for him to sit down on. "The Order wishes to ask you a few questions because from what we can gather you were the last person to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay then. What do you want to know?"

"Harry, what happened last night when you met with Dumbledore?" Lupin spoke moving towards Harry carefully.

"Nothing. Went down to Hagrids hut as planned, and waited there for about half an hour. He didn't turn up."

"Why didn't you tell anyone that he hadn't turned up?"

"Because I assumed that he had just forgotten or was busy doing rather important things." The room remained silent and all that could be heard was the slight whizzing of Moody's magical eye.

"very well Harry, you may go." Lupin said tiredly, still eying Harry suspiciously. "He's hiding something." Lupin spoke quickly after Harry left. "Dumbledore would never have forgotten to meet him no matter what."

"I know, but how can you tell that he knows something?" McGonagall asked inquisitively.

"I knew James for a very long time, and Harry takes after James tremendously. And I'm not just talking about the way he looks."

"Well Remus I trust you, I only hope that you are wrong. Tonks, Remus, Moody and Severus I want you to tail him and don't let him out of your sight. Don't let him know that your there, be discreet he's not as dumb as he looks." McGonagall spoke whilst looking pointedly at Severus. "It's time we found out what is going on."

A/N: ok I know that this is another short chapter but they will be getting longer soon I promice as I said before every chapter of this story is already hand-written ive just got to update it. So anyways review, review, REVIEW!…or not?


	14. A Plan

A/N: Ok I plan to update two chapters today because they are both really short. As I said before I have already written this I just need to work up the energy to type it up.

Disclaimer: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me the rights to the potter books…ok a) I can keep on dreaming and b) it didn't quite work out syllable wise. Oh dear…

**Chapter Fourteen: A plan**

In the weeks leading up to Christmas the school was a buzz with rumours, giggling and excitement of the approaching holiday. Only two people were not joining in the holiday festivities. Remus because Christmas just happened to be the next full moon and Harry as he spent all of his time trying to get rid of his followers. He could no longer go to the bathroom without at least three order members behind him, thinking they were being inconspicuous, but they weren't.

He was frustrated and began to form a plan to put them all in his masters hands before Christmas. By the time the students went home for Christmas his plan was fully formed and his master had been contacted. Revenge was near.

A/N: I did say it was short next chapter, so don't shoot me. Chapter 16 onwards the chapters will be longer I swear!


	15. Bitter Sweet Revenge

A/N: ok here's the next chapter I told you it would be quick!

Disclaimer: I do not own this I swear!!!!!!!

**Chapter fifteen: Bitter Sweet Revenge**

December 22cd arrived and Harry wandered down towards the great hall for breakfast with a skip in his step. When he arrived the only other students who stayed were seated next to each other whispering. As he had expected Professor Mcgonnagal and Professor Flitwick were seated opposite each other leaving the only spare seat next to them. He sat down and helped himself to some porridge as Lupin, Shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody entered through a side door.

But before they could approach the eating group, a blast of yellow light flashed preventing anyone form seeing who had cast the spell. When it cleared every teacher was stunned and the students were left dumbstruck by the newcomer.

With a flick of his wand the teachers were gone along with Harry and Voldemort.

A/N: Right that's my two chapters up for today might be one soon don't know when for sure but hey I never stick to my timetable anyway so all I shall say is review and ttfn. Merry Christmas!!


	16. presents

Disclaimer: I barely own the clothes on my back so how exactly can I afford to own Harry Potter?

A/N: sorry for the long lapse between updates it will be finished soon.

**Chapter Sixteen: Presents**

Breathing heavily Hermione watched Voldemort repeatedly place the cruciatus curse on Dumbledore. The moans and whimpering from his cage were matched only by the laughter coming out of Voldemorts mouth.

"Master, they are on their way." Wormtail told Voldemort eagerly.

"Excellent, well Dumbledore. Soon you will have a few friends joining you and your muggle loving…fools."

Hermione's golden brown eye's glittered with contemplation, as a blinding yellow light enveloped the basement. When it subsided every cage in the room was full of hostages. She gasped as she saw who the rooms new occupants were. Professor Mcgonnagal, Professor Lupin, Professor Flitwick and Mad-eye Moody all sat dumbstruck, chained to the remaining cages with Lupin in the center cage../ But it was not them that grabbed Hermione's attention. It was the figure standing next to Voldemort in the centre of the room. He was tall and dark, with a pearly white face that belonged more to a vampire than to him. In the centre of the dimly lit basement stood Harry Potter.

Her eyes were not the only ones to gaze directly at Harry. Voldemort smirked ever so slightly seeing the anger behind the eyes of one of the youngest hostages. Lupin however was sat in the centre not looking at Voldemort, Not looking at Harry, but instead through the bars of a small window at ground level but to them it was at the ceiling. He was gazing at the moon which in a few days time would be full.

Harry followed his worried gaze and whispered into Voldemort's ear before leaving the dim basement.

"Wormtail, prepare our present for our werewolf over here." Voldemort spoke, careful to capture the Professors attention. "And hurry as I want him to get it before the full moon tomorrow." and he turned around on his heels and followed his once arch nemesis up the wooden stairs. Wormtail watched his master close the door before obeying his orders and moving into the room next to the basement. He returned a few minutes later with a large punch bag.

"It's ready my lord." He called up the stairs and almost simultaneously the door burst open revealing a large amount of light before it disappeared behind three cloaked men. One was Harry, the others were Bellatrix and Macnair, who had both recently escaped from Azkaban with several other brutal death eaters.

"Ah it's time for you to open your present. Peter open the cage door and dump his present inside it. NOW!" He ordered and watched as Wormtail carried out his orders.

"Curious as to what or why the punch bag had been placed in his cage he edged closer towards it. There was a zip facing the ceiling which he pulled back carefully, much to the encouragement of Harry. He gasped as he saw a body inside of it.

"Oh my…How…it's just…impossible." He whispered staring inquisitively at Harry, who was slowly changing in a blur.

A/N: ok handwritten this chapter was two pages so well this isn't really fair as it did look longer when I started. So who is it? Who is Harry really? Let me know by Reviewing!!!


	17. changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing that would be J.K. Rowling who has now finished book 7 and it is going to be released on the 21st July 2007!!!!!!!!!!!! Does the happy dance

A/N: hey I updated quicker than normal…go me!! review if you agree

**Chapter seventeen: Changes**

Moony watched in horror as the evil Harry in front of him changed into Lucious Malfoy. Remus pulled the small figure out of the punch bag. Badly beaten, unconscious and with barely a pulse Remus laid Harry's body gently down on the stone floor in plain view of everyone in the room. He brushed aside a few blood soaked strands, that stuck themselves to his foreheads.

"Merry Christmas." Malfoy spoke sarcastically and left with the laughing Bellatrix and Macnair following behind him whilst Wormtail had changed into his rat form and scattered across the dust strewn floor to a small hole situated in a pitch black corner.

"Harry." A whisper came from Lupins right. In the little light that the room had, he could see a single tear slide down Hermione's face. Her eyes shimmered with pain and love for her fragile friend. She was hurt that Harry had been in the side room all that time and she hadn't realised, she was hurt that Ron and the rest of the Weasley's had blamed Harry and cursed him for their misfortune. She was angry that Dumbledore hadn't protected him. She glanced over at the Hogwarts headmaster to see him crumpled on the floor staring at Harry's lifeless body. He knew he had failed him. The fire of hope inside him had extinguished at the sight of Lilly and James son.

The room was silent.

Everyone gazed at Remus and Harry's cage. They watched as Remus in silence checked Harry's body over to check the extent of the damage. Before long he spoke to the room.

"there's nothing I can do, He's barely alive. Unless he is taken to St. Mungos soon, he will die."

His words hit the small group of hostages like lightning. They realised that Harry although he acted brave and fierce he was only a small teenage boy with his life ahead of him. But his life wasn't ahead of him, his life had been taken away before it had even started. His life was taken away the day Sybil Trelawney made that fateful prophecy to one Albus Dumbledore. As they sat in silence gazing at the boy who had no control over his life, morning dawned. Movement could be heard from above them and soon enough the basement door opened revealing a house elf eater with a small loaf of bread in his hands. He threw a slice into each cage before disappearing back into the main house.

"He's only left one slice." whispered Lupin, noting quickly that between himself and Harry they had less food than everyone else. Now that it was morning light trickled in through the barred window. Everyone noticed that Lupin was paler than the night before. His eyes normally filled with knowledge and amusement, were blank and lifeless. The nights full moon were beginning to take affect on him.

"Albus, what if they don't take him into a separate cage before tonight? They cant leave him here…he'll die."

"maybe, that's what they want." He replied only dimly aware of the incredulous looks he was receiving from his pupils. "maybe they want you to kill him…in front of us."

As the day drew on, and the evening approached Lupin became whiter than a sheet, not just because of the upcoming transformation, but of the worry of turning his best friends son and his other friends godson. It was only the distant muttering of Hermione telling him that it would be alright that kept him from losing is sanity.

Shortly before night took hold, Wormtail removed himself from his hiding place and entered Remus' cage, he picked Harry up and unceremoniously tied his hands to the bars on the top of the cage before leaving again. Now all of the hostages could see the extent of Harry's injuries. They could all see the danger that he was in.

Night enveloped the sky. The anticipated full moon rose. The moons light shone on Remus, and he changed.

He went rigid. His limbs began to shake as though a demon was trying to escape. His blue eyes changed into a dark grey and become heavily bloodshot. Dark hair grew all over his body. His cloths disappeared. His nails lengthened into claws. His jaw widened. His teeth grew sharp. His natural bodily stance slouched as though he had two backbones.

Moony was awake.

Moony let out a sickening howl. Moony tore at the chains binding him and ripped them to shreds. Iron shrapnel fell to the floor. He tore apart the ropes that held Harry.

Harry fell to the floor.

He wasn't moving.

A/N: there you go chap 17 not much more to go on this story so review and tell me what do you think will happen next...what do you think will happen to harry, will dumbledore ever be the same?


	18. Too Late?

Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever except for the plot, comprende?

A/N: ok we have finally reached the penultimate chapter of this story, YAY!!!!! So as Please remember that this is already finished I am just typing it up, so this chapter is relatively short, but the stories nearly finished…ok I have run out of things to say now so I will just shut up…read and review…if you dare.

**Chapter Eighteen: Too Late?**

The room sat in horror watching as the werewolf rampaged around his cage unable to escape. A howl echoed around the basement and chilled the other hostages to the bone. Moony howled back to the other werewolf which was far away outside of the basement. Moony twitched his nose like he was trying to smell his way out. Instead he smelt blood. Fresh blood. Blood on his fur, blood on the floor. Harry's blood. Blood that was pooled around his head and was starting to agglutinate.

Paw raised, poised to strike at the helpless figure lying on the floor of moony's cage. The claws came crashing down, one after the other, after the other, after the other. Each claw sliced through anything that it came in contact with. SNAP, Harry's glasses split in two. SCRATCH, new cuts and old wounds opened up with a vengeance, even more blood began to pool around Harry's body. SWIPE, Harry flew across the cage, his back cracking loudly as it hit the steel bars. BITE, Moony leant down and took a chunk out of Harry's arm. CRASH, The door to the basement flew in flooding the basement with light. Two unconscious death eaters fell with it revealing three figures at the top of the stairs.

"Their down here." a rough voice spoke to one of his associates. His associates ran down the stairs whilst the first man fired a powerful stunning charm at the werewolf effectively stopping it in its tracks. "Snape, Tonks help me get Lupin secure so I can check on Mr Potter here." silently the other two newcomers fired a variety of spells that prevented Lupin from escaping should he happen to wake up, before returning to their duty opening the cages. When Tonks unleashed Ron and Hermione from their prisons they scrambled over to Shaklebolt and Harry. Realising that it would be safer for them to remain outside of the cage and watch Shaklebolt's assessment of Harry, they stood next to the cage door, hearts praying that Harry was still alive. That their rescuers weren't too late.

"Snape, Tonks I'm leaving you in charge of the clean-up here" He spoke finally. "He is still breathing but only just. I am going to take him to St. Mungos A&E department." and with that he conjured a stretcher for Harry before apparating away.

A/N: Will Harry live or die? What do you think? Let me know! And REVIEW!!!!!


	19. The Damage Done

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shoes on my feet…oh wait I'm not wearing any.

A/N: ok so this is the final chapter of my first fic: Harry Potter and the Malfoy Manors Basement, part two of this story will be out soon so keep an eye out for it, e-mail me if you would like to know when it has been uploaded, thanks for reading.

**Chapter nineteen: The Damage done**

After assessing the situation, arresting any death eaters and recording the events of how each hostage had been taken, they were finally allowed to go to St. Mungos for a check up and to find out what had happened to Harry. However it was several hours after their arrival that they were told any news about his condition.

"Uh, excuse me. Are you the group waiting for news on Mr Potter?" a healer asked kindly whilst looking at the crowd of people that had squeezed itself into the tiny waiting room that normally housed young children who were waiting for their parents, but unfortunately it was the only space available for the group to wait. Toy's of all colours were strewn across the floor and the group had to tread carefully whenever they moved.

"Yes we are," Tonks replied accidentally stepping on a toy broom.

"is his guardian among you?"

"Err…"Hermione stalled whilst looking at her companions uncertainly. None of them was Harry's legal guardian. His parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort, Sirius his godfather had perished last year in the department of mysteries. Dumbledore could have been called upon as Harry's guardian but he was upstairs on forth floor having been forced to stay there for surveillance. Lupin of course could also have been counted as Harry's guardian but he was currently still in Werewolf form and would be unable to take up this role.

"His two actual guardians are ill at this precise moment in time but I am his acting guardian is there something that I can help you with?" the group turned to the old auror shocked that he would blatantly lie to a healer.

"Yes there is Mr…"

"Moody. Alastor Moody."

"very well then Mr Moody could you please follow me." She left the room abruptly with mad-eye following her as fast as she could. "Mr Potter is in a private room due to his injuries and his somewhat…colourful past. This way." and she led him down a corridor on his left. She took him past healers, patients and visitors, and showed him the way to Harry's room. At the end of a very long corridor she stopped and turned to face him her hand seemingly frozen on the door. "I must warn you, Mr Potters injuries are extensive. You will see a lot of life support spells around him and a heart line will hover above him. But please do not be alarmed they are here to help him recover." she gave him a sad smile before twisting the handle and pushing the door open, entering the brightly lit room.

He lay there, so small, so fragile. The saviour of the wizarding world. A small teenage boy covered almost entirely in white bed sheets and blue blankets. Harry slept soundly on the hospital bed surrounded by magic that kept him alive, without it he was told, Harry would be dead. His face was a ghostly white with a small tinge of pink that past as his lips. His jet black hair made a stark contrast to his face, it was the only colour that left any indication that someone was in the bed. Without the caring emerald green eyes that brought life to his face he looked dead. But he wasn't.

"Oh, Harry."

"His ribs were cracked in three places, one lodged itself in his left lung and another led to an intercostals muscle being torn it has been removed. He is severely dehydrated and suffering from malnutrition and hypothermia. He has a swollen kidney, his stomach lining has dried up and it has started to crack. He has lost a lot of blood and his haemoglobin levels are dangerously low. His injuries include a fractured pelvis, shattered knee cap, splintered thigh bone and a hairline fracture to the skull. He also has a variety of cuts and bruises some deeper than others and some internal bleeding. There is also a minor blood clot in his right leg, a touch of frost bite on his left foot and…well lets just say that when he wakes up he…well wont be able to have any children for a while. Oh yes and he also has pneumonia. A fair amount of this can be fixed by magic of course but due to the extent of his injuries magic will have a limited affect so it is better for him in the long run if we treat him using muggle methods as much as possible. Would you like me to wait outside whilst you…Oh my! EMERGENCY!!!EMERGENCY!!!ROOM 92!!!"

_To be continued…_

A/N: ok firstly I would like to thank all of my reviewers you are the ones who encouraged me to finish typing this story up. So thanks (gives a cookie to each reviewer). Secondly I would like to thank all readers of this story I hope you enjoyed it and their will be a part two coming soon. But for now read and review!!!!


End file.
